The Hybrid Twins
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Veronica Petrova has always been sheltered by her mother since birth. After her mother suddenly disappears, Veronica goes searching for her, only to reveal a secret she didn't intend on revealing. Story better than summary...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is **NOT** a rip off of any certain stories. Especially **Devil's Daughter**. I had a similar (but not **too similar**) plot to the story and had this idea in my head for a long time. The reason I never published it was A) I _didn't_ have an account then and B) I still needed to figure out how the story would be analyzed out. So enough of the brief warning, which may or may not be important... On with the show!

As for Disclaimers? Don't know what that means, but I obviously don't own the show, just my characters. But you are free to bash the characters the official CW network created! :)

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap,_ Katherine could hear her still typing on her computer for her report paper.

_Report, more like a 3rd novel in making at this rate._ Katherine scoffed inside. After organizing her work station, she soon went upstairs in curiosity to see how she was doing. Once she entered the room, she saw her on her laptop nearly in a trance of words typing it on her screen, not even acknowledging her in the room. Katherine swiftly passed by and stood next to her by the desk. Her eyes widened slightly to see on the computer she was doing page 57/57.

What kind of report last for 57 pages?!

Katherine shook her head softly.

She'll never understand why this 518 year old vampire was so interested in school.

"What are you working on this time? Paris? The revolution?" Katherine wondered, seeing her type at a near speed of light.

"I'm writing about the Civil War. I'm doing both sides of the story. The Unions version compared to the Confederates. I've already finished the Union. Now, I'm starting with the Confederate." Veronica informed her, without taking as little as a glance at her. Katherine tilted her head to the side.

"You just started with the Confederate side after 57 pages?" She asked, wondering how much happened with the Union that could have lasted 57 pages if placed down. Though she didn't really care since she was busy during most of the Civil War time period. Ask Veronica and she'd tell you the same.

Veronica smirked and said, "You can leave now, Mum. I'm busy as a bee." She informed her. Katherine couldn't help but grin when she called her 'Mum' with her cute accent. The only problem with her accent is that if she were born male, she'd most likely not enjoy the tone of her voice knowing it'd sound a lot similar to a certain Original.

"Now Veronica, you be a good girl, while I'm gone. Your mother has some errands to fill." Katherine informed her daughter.

Errands as in meeting up with her descendant Isobel and plotting to get Elena sacrificed to Klaus by this week.

Veronica rolled her eyes stating, "I'm 518 years old, Mum. I don't need you telling me to behave."

"Need I remind you, Summer of June 1958?" Katherine started out. Veronica froze and lifted her hands up in defense.

"One time! And those rioters deserved it!" Veronica bashed out. "If we hadn't compelled them, you would have been sent to jail." Katherine informed her, shaking her head slightly at the memory. Katherine didn't normally lose her temper, but that day she was so heated at Veronica, she practically grounded her throughout most of the 60's. "I would have ripped the officers throat out, before that could ever happen." Veronica mumbled to herself, though she knew very well Katherine would hear her either out loud or not. It truly did shock Katherine sometimes how Veronica acted a lot like her father at some stands without even knowing it. It was just her personality.

_If only she knew..._

"Don't you have an _errand_ to run, Mum?" Veronica reminded her.

Katherine soon remembered after a spilt second and soon walked off. "I'll be back by the evening." Katherine told her, before leaving the room ready to leave the house. Once she knew her mother was gone, she quickly changed document sites and continued working on her secret report.

Her personal report on the Original Vampire Family.

* * *

Katherine was over at Isobel's place, but found it deserted. She figured Isobel was out on the move. To prove her theory she dialed Isobel.

**"Are we good to go?"** Isobel called out through the phone.

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Katherine told her. She had a very eventful day. Impersonated Elena, fooled Stefan, got the moonstone and now Elena was with Isobel. Everything was falling into place.

**"We'll be long gone before that."** Isobel informed her.

"Good. How far are you?" Katherine smirked, and wondered where they'll next meet up.

**"I'm sorry, Katherine."** Isobel started out.

_Sorry? Sorry about what?_ Katherine quickly wondered to herself.

**"I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."** Isobel continued, before hanging up on her.

Katherine nearly froze in her place.

He wanted the moonstone and he wanted _me_? What is that suppose to mean!

"He? He who?" Katherine called out, demanding an answer.

Panic raced through her mind as she thought of the **one** person that wanted her and was able to beat her at her own game.

_No..._ Katherine thought, feeling sick to her stomach.

_No, it's impossible!_

She eventually turned around to see a man behind her. She could sense his power and knew he was a warlock. Most likely sent by him. Katherine quickly rushed over to him, hopping to knock him out and run out leaving Mystic Falls behind before getting caught by him. But she underestimated the warlock as he used his magic against her. Having a major aneurysm, Katherine screamed out before falling unconscious to the ground. Letting the darkness consume her in.

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Veronica sighed out as she finished her report on the Civil war.

"578 pages printed in one day? I should be paid for this." Veronica muttered to herself. She turned her head to the side to see her nightstand near her bed. On her nightstand was her alarm clock that read **9:47 P.M**. Veronica frowned slightly.

_Mom should have been back by now._ Veronica thought to herself.

_She did say she'd come back by the afternoon? Maybe something came up? Maybe she'll come back before midnight? I'm sure she's fine._

Veronica decided to shrug it off and continued her personal report on the Original's. She was always interested in the world of the supernaturals since day one. Maybe it's because she wanted to connect to them more? Maybe her love for school made her want to learn about everything, including supernatural activities? Or maybe she was drawn to the supernatural powers and abilities of other beings?

By heart, Veronica knew the names of every member of the Original family.

Mikeal was the father of the Original vampires.

Esther was the Original witch and the mother of the Original vampires.

Aaron was their first-born child, who died young during the plague.

Finn was their next child.

Elijah was born during their journey.

Niklaus was born in an affair. Oddly enough Esther had an affair with a werewolf causing her to have a child with the werewolf gene. Nobody ever knew until after she turned them into vampires. From then on he was known as the Original Hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf.

Kol was born next, and from rumors he seemed to be a psychopath? She wasn't sure...

Rebekah, being the only Original girl in the family, was their baby sister.

Then last and possibly least was Henrik, who died in the hands of werewolves. Because of his death in order to protect her children, Esther made them all immortal. Of course it was by force and since then they've been known as the first vampire species to ever roam the earth. From them came other vampires through their bloodline.

Veronica would briefly wonder which bloodline she came from. She knew a woman named Rose turned her mother and that her mother turned her, but that was it. It just stopped there. Who turned Rose? Was it another vampire or an Original itself?

But what intrigued Veronica more was Niklaus, who nowadays goes by his nickname known as Klaus. He was suppose to be this big bad hybrid and that all supernatural beings, be it werewolves, vampires, witches, ect., should bow down to him and fear his great powers.

Veronica wondered what was so frightening about him? She didn't know what he or any of his siblings looked like, but from her research, many have said Klaus is not to be messed with. She was even surprised to have found out the reason her mother and her were travelling a lot was because of him.

Her mother, _the infamous, manipulative, psychopathic, twisted mind, crafty, neurotic, she-devil known to self_ _Miss Katerina Petrova _was _**afraid**_ of Klaus.

Granted, he was an Original, meaning he had over a thousand years on her, plus he's part werewolf.

But the thought of it still baffled Veronica. But the fact her mother has been on the run from this guy for over 500 years and haven't been caught yet, made Veronica almost want to congratulate her on her success.

Back to her computer she started typing in her digital journal.

_**Dear work journal,**_

_**After many years researching about the Original Family, there's one question I never knew and dared to ask myself until today...**_

_**What can kill an Original?**_

Veronica stopped typing there.

She had no idea what could kill them. She knew stakes did nothing to them, nor sunlight. She wondered if werewolf venom not effecting them was a myth, but who knows? She also knows they're strong and can heal quickly, compared to regular vampires. She also heard they can compel other vampires, which she hoped to god was just a myth and rumor on its own.

All these, but she didn't know what could kill them.

Something has to kill them. Everyone has a weakness. Werewolves have wolvesbane, Vampires have vervain, witches die from overuse of magic... What can kill an Original?!

It wasn't like she was going to kill an Original today, but she wanted to know out of pure curiosity. As a child she was always curious of everything in life. And because of that Katherine would always joke her dying one day because of it.

After all, if the cat died from it, so can she.

* * *

The darkness was lifting up revealing dimmed lights to her. Katherine was slowly gaining consciousness and eyed around where she was. Obviously, not in Isobel's place but in a different location. But where? She turned her head to the sides and slowly lifted herself up from the ground to see the warlock who attacked her earlier seemed to be performing a spell.

She saw Elena's history teacher with his eyes closed sitting unconsciously on a chair, where the warlock was performing the spell.

"Alaric?" Katherine called out, deeply confused on what the hell was happening.

Instantly, Katherine felt a pit in her stomach telling her to run.

Trusting her instincts as always, she sped out of the room to leave the apartment, but found herself stuck behind an invisible barrier.

_What the hell?_ Katherine thought to herself and turned around to see Alaric walking up to her. Slowly. Something was off about him. She knew. She just couldn't figure out what. Once he walks up to her, his eyes soften in a cruel ironic way that only Katherine knew one person had done in her lifetime.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He started out fluently in Bulgarian, before cupping her face in his hands. Katherine's panic rose up again as she realized why she was feeling so scared around him. Nobody really knew her name was Katerina. And if they did, there was only a few people in her past that called her that.

"I have missed you." He said, smirking.

"Klaus!" Katherine nearly exclaimed, trying to hide her shock and fear from him, knowing that was the exact reaction he wanted of her.

What was she going to do?

How was she going to get out of this?

Will she even live after crossing paths again with him after all these years?

So many things, plus her fear for Klaus raced through her head at once. If she weren't a vampire or in Klaus' presence, she'd feel a major headache coming on and groan. But of all things happening, the one thought that seemed to come to her often was Veronica.

Will Veronica notice her not being back home?

Will she come looking for her?

Will she be in danger asking of her possible whereabouts?

Katherine didn't want anyone knowing of Veronica. If Veronica went out asking questions about Katherine, people may become suspicious and put two together. And the last thing she needed was for her enemies to take advantage of her daughter. She had already lost two daughters in the past. She wasn't ready to lose Veronica too.

* * *

Veronica was downstairs in the living room, tapping her fingers on the small stand table beside her reading armchair.

**2:30 A.M**.

It was 2:30 in the morning and her mother still hasn't returned from doing her _errands_. From this Veronica knew something must have went wrong. Something had happened to her mother and she had to go find her. She wasn't ready nor willingly to lose another family member.

She had to go find her.

Even if it meant for danger to come towards her.

Before Veronica could just get up and go out searching for her, she had to figure out where her mother has been going these last few days.

She knew from overhearing her phone calls that she was in an alliance with a woman named Isobel.

She knew her mother was all over this one boy during one time of every year stating it was the day she first met him.

She also knew that her mother's hair style would seem flat sometimes when she comes back from doing her errands.

Soon Veronica figured out where her mother has been going to every blue moon.

_"**Bloody** Mystic Falls."_ She muttered to herself with a genius smirk, before speeding to the downstairs closet, taking her jacket out and grabbing her car keys before going towards her car outside.

Mystic Falls was where she was at.

_Hell, it's barely a 2 hour drive from here!_ Veronica smirked at the thought, before starting the engine and pulling out.

Hopefully, she was okay and still in Mystic Falls.

As Veronica kept driving, in her mind she was imagining of how much she'd yell at her mother for leaving her worried sick about her if she found out she was okay this whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Veronica's Pov_

* * *

2 hours had passed and it was 4 in the morning. I had officially reached Mystic Falls and went briefly around town. It hadn't changed much besides the whole modern look.

_Ah, to remember the old days back in 1864. Those were the days... before the attack of course._

Many hours had later passed and I was still dialling and looking around town for my mother. I knew something fishy was going on.

I just couldn't figure out what exactly.

Going to the only restaurant in town named the Grill, which was obviously the most cheesiest name I have ever heard for a restaurant. The second I stepped foot in the restaurant, all eyes were on me. I quickly shrugged them off and went over to an empty booth. I pulled up a menu to briefly hide my face and check what they were serving. Not really in the full mood to eat, I decided to keep it short and simple.

"Hey, welcome to the Grill. My name's Matt and I will be your waiter for today." The waiter Matt went over and told me. Matt was about yay tall, had baby blue eyes and blonde hair... he was practically the definition of an All-American boy. I smirked sweetly at him. "Well, hello Blue eyes. I'd like some ice tea please. That would be all." I told him, slightly flirting with him in a friendly sense. "Sure, coming right up." Matt nodded, before heading off for the kitchen. I grinned placing my menu completely down and eyed the scenery around myself. _It wasn't half bad and was actually a really decent restaurant. Maybe 4 out of 5 stars, maybe?_

"Here's your Ice tea, ma'am." Matt stated, handing me over the tea and coming over to my table once again. "You sure that's all you need? We're having a special today for only 4 bucks. It's a once and a blue moon kind of deal." Matt informed me. "No, I'm good. Thanks." I told him. "No problem and.. I'm sorry but you're new in town right?" He asked me. "It's probably pretty obvious at this point. Oh and I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you knew her." I started out.

"Sure. I mean, if she's here I may have seen her before. Everyone knows everyone over here." Matt told me. I nodded and went into my purse taking out my wallet. I then held out a photo of my mother leaning against a tree. It was one of those photos I took of her randomly before we went somewhere else._ I think it was near one of my graduations or something?_ I thought as I held up the picture. Matt looked at the photo in confusion.

"That's Elena Gilbert. Why do you have a photo of her?" Matt asked me suspiciously.

_Elena Gilbert? Mum must have changed her name every time she made an appearance in this town._ I assumed.

"I found one off online. I've been looking all over for her. She's my distant cousin." I lied smoothly. "Cousins? Elena would have mentioned having a cousin." Matt stated, crossing his arms. "I'm her cousin through one of her parents. She doesn't know about me. Look, I swear I'm telling the truth. We are related." I stated. "Well.. you do kinda look like her now that I think about it." Matt stated to himself after eyeing me. "Do you know where she lives? I really would like to see her. She's literally the only last living family member I have, after my mother's death. I just... I don't want to live the rest of my life alone." I acted out, having slight tears forming in my eyes at the thought.

If Katherine could have seen me now she would have been proud at how good I was as an actress.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling. She lives at the Gilbert household, but she's always hanging around her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore so... you might catch her over at his place too." Matt told me. "Did you just say.. Stefan Salvatore?" I asked out slowly. "Yeah. He lives at the Salvatore's Boarding house. It's a huge old antique like mansion in town. Can't miss it." Matt told me. I nodded swiftly and got off my seat.

"Thank you, so much. I really appreciate it." I said honestly and also being in character at once. "No problem, and also be careful out there. Things have been going... strange in this town. We don't want anyone getting hurt anymore." Matt warned me. "Who's "we"?" I asked in curiosity. "The town. Some of us are sorta getting sick of the attacks. Just.. be careful out there. Especially at night." Matt told me.

"I think I'll manage, but okay. Oh and here." I told him, handing over his pay from my wallet. "Wait.. your change." Matt started out. "You can keep it." I smirked out, before leaving the Grill.

Once I started walking out, I heard a whistle nearby that was always sexist in the movies. I forced up a smirk, before turning to see three guys leaning against the outside part of the Grill. "Damn, senorita you're so fine." One of boys that was tall dark-haired and had brown eyes said. I chuckled out slightly, going over to them. "And... how did you know I'm part latina?" I started out. The two other boys chuckled slightly at the possible thought of their friend about to get some in the near future.

"It was your hips, darling, and they did not lie." He smirked out.

_Was that a quote from Shakira?_ I wondered remembering that 2006 song.

"Tell me something, why don't you send your little friends away so you and I can.. _talk_." I started out my sexual act I had picked up from her mother after living and staying with her for over 500 years.

The boys 'woahed' as they walked off giving the two of us space.

"Well then, what's to talk about chicka?" He asked out. "Do you have any siblings?" I blurted out randomly. "I have a sister." He said slightly confused, but soon dazed out. "Perfect." I grinned softly seeing he didn't ingest vervain unlike most of the people in the restaurant.

"Tell me, do you know this girl?" I asked out showing the photo of her mother again. "I..uh... I think that's Elena Gilbert? I've seen her around school but never really talked to her. She's pretty hot too now that I think about it." He started out looking at the photo. I rolled my eyes at his statement and asked him, "Have you seen her recently? Do you know where I can find her?" I asked out to be certain Matt wasn't lying since he was on vervain and was suspicious of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't buy my story one bit.

Hell, **I** didn't even buy my own story the second I said it!

"She lives at her place on Maple street with her aunt and stuff. I've also heard she has a boyfriend. Stefan, I think? Lives with his uncle up in the old boarding house. She's always fawning over him so you could catch her there or at home." He told me.

"Thanks, now shouldn't you be heading for school?" I stated.

"I'm ditching pretty early." He stated.

"I suggest you don't. Just a suggestion. Chio!" I blew a kiss before walking off. Once I was out of plain sight, I sped off to find my next destination.

The Boarding house.

* * *

_Third Pov_

* * *

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus in Alaric's body asked out as he raided through the real Alaric's closet and looked at most of his wardrobe in disgust. He turned to look over at Katherine, who was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. 'Alaric' held up two shirts to her.

"Ok, bad, or badder?" 'Alaric' asked of her opinion between the two shirts.

Katherine had just gain consciousness 2 hours ago and was pretty much tied up for the rest of the night. She looked between the two shirts actually considering the thought and stated, "The dark colors suit you better."

"OH, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" 'Alaric' asked her.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine told him. "Ok, that dagger has to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ooh, that guy is a buzzkill." 'Alaric' stated.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine informed him. "Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He asked out, wanting to know every little detail he can about his host.

"That's it." Katherine told him.

'Alaric' nodded and walked closer over to her seeing she wasn't making any eye contact with him. He soon touched the side of her face to make him look at her. She flinched slightly at the touch and looked up at him afraid on what his next movement would be.

"Oh, so jumpy." 'Alaric' chuckled out.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything I know." Katherine begged him. A part of her obviously of course didn't want Klaus to kill her, but it would be a hell lot better at the moment than to have to constantly worry on what his unpredictable plan was in store for her.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." 'Alaric' soon compelled it out of her.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without the dagger." Katherine soon let out with uncertainty.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore?" 'Alaric' reminded her of her statement a while ago.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine tried to tell him as much as possible. "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." 'Alaric' stated, seeing as he couldn't get anymore information from his former Petrova doppelgänger.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine begged once more for him to end her misery once and for all. "And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last for at least half that long." 'Alaric' informed her, before pulling out a knife from his pocket.

"I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." 'Alaric' instructed her, handing the knife over to her. Having no choice, she took the knife and stabbed her left thigh. "Now take it out." 'Alaric' told her. She slowly took it out as her wound started to heal.

"Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." 'Alaric' simply told her through slight compulsion. "Where are you going?" Katherine asked him.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." 'Alaric' told her, before walking back over to her and kissing her upon her forehead. Katherine didn't expect that sudden movement from him and froze.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning." He told her oddly in a calm voice, before getting up to grab his coat and leave. "Again." He shouted slightly back, before finally existing the apartment. Automatically, Katherine stabbed the same thigh again and sigh at the pain.

* * *

_Veronica Pov_

* * *

Reaching the Boarding house, I went over the gate. After a good few minutes passed I was able to get to the door and easily access it open.

_Wow, whoever lives here sure doesn't know anything about security and locks, don't they?_

Slowly finding my way through the house, I ended up near the kitchen. I looked around seeing as something wasn't right.

_How come I didn't?... Oh, great. I went through the back way didn't I? Great... well, it's too late to go back right now._ I scoffed to myself at my wrong sense of direction and used my vampire hearing to snoop around.

"That should do it, Miss Gilbert." An unknown male voice said.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." A female voice let out. I soon found my way out of the kitchen and spotted a brunette nearby saying farewell to an older male. When she briefly turned around I noticed it was her and sped up to her. Tapping her shoulder, she turned to look at me with her eyes widened. I sighed in relief and gave her slight hug.

"Thank goodness, you're okay. You had me worried half to death! Mind explaining to me what on earth happened?" I asked out, after pulling away from the hug. She was frozen in her spot looking at me in surprise, confusion and a bit anxious too. "Who are you?" She asked out, almost afraid to ask. I looked at her in confusion.

"Wha-? Mum, it's me. Stop playing games, and let's go home already." I stated, pulling her by the arm to follow me. She tried restraining and pulling her arm away from my hand swiftly and backed away slowly, looking around for... _something_.

"I'm sorry, but you must be confusing me with someone else. Please get out of my house. Now." She demanded. Before I could respond, I noticed tow men behind her out the front door trying to get inside the house, which they were obviously not invited it.

"Elena! Elena, let us in!" One of them shouted out.

"I can handle this." Elena stated, keeping her eyes locked on me.

"Mum..." I started out in confusion before speeding quickly up to her and holding her by the throat. She froze and looked at me not knowing what my next move would be. I brought my face near her neck and sniffed her scent. I soon pulled away realizing she really wasn't my mother.

She was human.

"That's impossible.." I muttered to myself. While trying to piece together on how this could be possible, I quickly dodged a plant pot that one of the men outside through right at me.

I think he was the raven haired one.

He small smirk quickly vanished as he saw he had missed me. I smirked smugly at him and soon slowly tried to force myself to breathe.

The air. There was barely any air left for me. I couldn't understand why unless...

What if this Elena girl is human and she lives in this house then that must mean I got in somehow without getting invited in.

Well, I'm screwed.

I gagged slightly looking around for the nearest exist.

"Wait... did you just call me Mom?" Elena soon asked out after processing. "I need to get out of here." I quickly whispered to myself, before speeding fast out of the living room through the back way of which I came. I gasped out for air coughing slightly.

Once I gained my breath back, I soon climbed over the gates and sped off trying to clear my head and think clearly on what had just happened and why she looked so much like my mother.

* * *

_Third Pov_

* * *

Once the mystery vampire had left, Elena went outside the boarding house to talk to Damon and Stefan.

"Who was that?" Elena asked out. "I don't know, let's just hope she doesn't come back." Stefan stated, even though a small part of him thought he had seen her somewhere before. "Why didn't you invite us in? We could have taken her down." Damon asked out a bit irritated by that fact. "I thought I could handle it." Elena stated, crossing her arms. "What made you think you could go up against a vampire? One you don't even know what it's capable of." Damon reminded her. Elena thought it over for a second.

"I just- I just thought I could. I watched her and looked into her eyes, Damon. She didn't look dangerous. She looked more confused than anything." Elena told him.

"What if she's working with Klaus?" Stefan asked out.

"Or better yet, what if she _was_ Klaus?" Damon stated.

"I'm pretty sure, Klaus isn't a girl." Elena stated, "And even if she worked for or was Klaus herself, she would have kidnapped me right there instead of babbling random stuff."

"You still need to be careful. This could all be part of Klaus' trick." Stefan informed her to be on the safe side. Elena nodded in agreement. "I will." Elena promised. Soon a quick thought came to her. "She called me mom." Elena stated.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"The girl you suspected to be Klaus just 10 seconds ago." Elena stated and reminded him. "So? She's crazy. We all knew that in someway or another." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but...I'm obviously not her mother. But she confused me for her, so I must have looked like her. She also mentioned something about going back home, and she's in Mystic Falls looking for her so her mother must be here too." Elena went on.

"Where are you going with this, Elena?" Stefan asked, feeling lost on why this seemed so important.

"Do we know if Katherine's in town or not?" Elena soon asked.

"We assume Klaus has her and she's probably dead by now. So yeah, we suspect she could be in town." Damon admitted. "Wait... do you think there's a connection between her and Katherine?" Stefan asked out in confusion. Elena shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe. Look, why don't we get inside first." Elena soon shrugged off the conversation. They all agreed and entered the house, but Stefan and Damon still stayed out. Elena soon paused and turned around to look at them.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena told them honestly. She soon went up near the front door.

"Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked, looking at Stefan. He grinned and nodded his head. "I would love to. Thank you." He said, entering the house. Elena smirked as Stefan entered and looked over at Damon for a moment, who just stared at her waiting for his invite. Seeing as she wasn't saying anything he scoffed.

"What are we, 12?" He asked out. Elena stated one of them were and that he had to obey the rules if he wanted to get in. After a small brief talk between them, Damon finally agreed to the new household terms, allowing Elena to finally invite him in.

* * *

Hours later..

* * *

_Veronica Pov_

* * *

I was now walking down a random street not knowing where else to look.

This may have been a small town, but it was big in population and hiding people. At this point, I assumed something really bad had happened to my mother, for her not to answer my over 15 voice messages I left on her phone.

And that whole 'my battery ran out' excuse doesn't cut it. She would have been long home by now and when I do call home, nobody answers either. I soon decided if I were going to find my mother, I'd have no choice but to literally sell my soul to the devil and give into my forbidden enhanced powers.

_Thankfully enough, it wasn't night-time nor during the full moon so I wouldn't possibly lose control this time._

I soon took my jacket off and inhaled the scent, since both my mother and I shared the jacket on occasions since we were about the same size clothing wise. Although, I'm probably a tad bit wider on the hip area than she was. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before receiving the scent. I kept my eyes closed, pulling the jacket away and speeding around. I opened my eyes still concentrating on the scent and nothing but the scent and stopped abruptly once I made it to an area where the scent felt the strongest.

An apartment.

It worked! I sighed softly, putting my jacket back on. Before I could walk towards the building, I felt a bit dizzy and clutched the sides of my head.

_No, no, no. Not again. I can do this. I'm in control this time. I can do this..._ I mentally repeated to myself as my vision grew a bit blurry. I decided to shake it off and run towards the building, despite the fact my sight wasn't so good. I then got in and followed the scent, after compelling the landowner to sleep and forget I was even here. By the time I followed the scent through the stairs (since I was certain I'd lose the scent because of the elevators) and got to a certain floor, my vision went back to normal and I didn't feel that dizzy anymore, but light-headed.

Again shaking it off, I went past door to door. I soon stopped by the last door in the hallway, seeing as the scent was the strongest here, hinting she must have been inside. I pressed my head against the door, only to hear a repeated slash sound every 5 seconds and a bit of groaning. I easily pushed the door open and got inside the apartment, seeing as no human ad vacancy here.

_What was it with these townsfolk? Did they not believe in locks?_

I closed the door behind me and walked in only to stop in my place seeing my mother tied up to a chair repeatedly stabbing her thighs with a knife.

"Mum!" I exclaimed in shock and nearly disgusted by the scene. She looked up at me in horror, surprise, disbelief and relief. She soon sighed slightly as she kept stabbing herself.

"Well... my day has sure gotten from bad to worse, hasn't it?" She stated to no one in particular. I ran over to her, but stayed away from her thighs and I clutched beside her. "Mum, what happened? You didn't come home last night AND you're stabbing yourself!" I declared.

"You shouldn't have come, Veronica. Go back home now." She demanded me.

"What happened?" I demanded her to tell me.

"Things happened. It's hard to explain..ah...just know that..uh.. Klaus..." She tried to tell me, but couldn't talk much as she kept stabbing herself.

"Klaus!?" I exclaimed in shock and confusion.

_No wonder she was stabbing herself. Klaus must have kidnapped her and compelled her to torture herself. Or great, so those rumors were true when they said the Original's could compel other vampires? Well we're pretty screwed then._ I thought to myself.

"Klaus is here? Why is he here for? Are the rest of the Original's here too?" I asked her at once.

"I'm having trouble answering one...ah.. question.. already, Veron..." She snapped slightly. I shook my head slightly. "We need to get you out of here. Now." I stated, trying to untie her ropes. I stopped abruptly, thinking I heard footsteps.

"They're coming back. Quick, hide!" She instructed me. I got up from the floor and started to panick looking for a place to be noticeable, but still be able to hear and see what happens in the living room. I soon sped near a passage way and hid myself near the wall that was almost close to where Katherine was still tied up.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." A male voice came out. I sensed two men walked into the apartment. One had magic, the other didn't. "That's terrible." Katherine stated almost sarcastically, as her legs were nearly completely bloody.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Klaus, I assumed, said to the witch, maybe, Maddox. The warlock searched through the kitchen as Klaus was talking to him. I leaned closer towards the edge of the wall to take a glimpse of what they looked like. Klaus didn't look as I had imagined, but he was close. However his hairstyle was oddly enough exactly what I had pictured in my mind.

I quickly hid myself so I wouldn't be caught. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Klaus wondered. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus asked out. "He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine answered him.

"Ahh. Well that explains the clothing." Klaus stated. I tried harder to make my breathing less so they wouldn't suspect someone being in the apartment.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox told him, raiding through the kitchen.

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." Klaus stated, after Maddox poured him a glass of bourbon and he took it.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox told him. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." Klaus stated.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox told him. "You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus wondered in slight amusement at the thought.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." Maddox stated with an evil grin. "How? He's human." Klaus asked.

_I take it back then, since technically he's in somebody else's body._

"I can help you in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox informed him. Klaus nodded and soon chuckled out.

"What do we have here? You can come out now. Our little guest." Klaus stated out loud.

_Oh crap, what did I do wrong?!_

"Is somebody here, Katerina?" Klaus asked her, but she had already lowered her head to avoid his eyes. Klaus walked around the living room a bit. "I know somebody's in here. I smell Chanel no. 5 by Coco Chanel. And it's not from Katerina." Klaus stated. I held back my breath and bit my tongue to prevent myself from cursing out loud on wearing perfume at the most inconvenient time.

"Oh, well. I guess I was wrong." Klaus stated, before walking away. I assume he either left or went back to Maddox.

Out of nowhere, my head started pounding and I clutched my head in my hands, biting my lip to prevent me from groaning in pain. Soon Maddox came around and pushed me out of my hiding spot.

"Well, hello there. You do realize it's rude to listen to other people's conversations, right?" Klaus told me with a smirk, grabbing me by the throat. I could easily fight back, but I was mentally in pain by Maddox mind powers that I felt weak to my knees.

"Who are you?" He asked out.

"Ah..I...uh.." I struggled out.

"No matter, you probably won't live long enough to tell me." He stated, adding more pressure to my neck he had his hand around. "Let her go!" I could hear my mother say out loud.

"Who is she, Katerina?" Klaus asked her.

"I don't know. I've never really seen this person before.." Katherine started out.

"Na!...No!" I struggled out with a strained voice for my mother to not play that game right now. I didn't want to die. Not now.

"I-I-I'm.." I started out.

"Yes?" Klaus asked out.

"I'm... Ver...Veronica... Peterson.." I admitted. Klaus soon released me from his clutches as I gasped out for air.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it? Why are you here Miss Veronica Peterson?" Klaus asked me.

"I came here for her." I admitted honestly. "Hmm. I thought you two didn't know each other?" Klaus stated. "She's the sister of one of my friends." Katherine lied. "Hmm, and why couldn't your actual friend save you?" Klaus asked. "She was killed." I added on top of the lie. "I'm sorry for your lose." Klaus stated even though he didn't mean it one bit. "Thank you, but it was last year." I informed him, before getting up from the ground. I still felt light-headed.

"Now sweetheart, be a good girl and stay with Katerina while I'm gone. I have some business to attend to and I shall allow you to live if you agree." Klaus started out. "The answer is already no." I stated, not seeing the logic in that statement at all. "Fine, go and leave if you want. Oh wait... you probably can't." Klaus stated.

"Why not?" I asked out.

"My Allie here, Maddox, placed a spell on this apartment. Unless I say so, the spell won't be lifted." Klaus stated. "What's the spell?" I asked out a bit uneasy.

"A spell to keep_ female_ vampires from escaping. Hope you two have fun, now." Klaus said, once he and Maddox left. It took every strain in my body to not attack Klaus, since he was an over 1000 year old vampire and compared to him, he'd probably snap me in two as a toothpick. I sighed soon walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the bourbon bottle.

"Want a drink?" I asked my mother. She looked up and muttered, "Sometimes I make regrettable decisions and do or say things I don't mean."

That was mainly the Petrova way of apologizing.

I nodded my head and took the bloody knife out of her hands and handed her the bottle.

"I'm gonna get some glasses and you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on. I'll be right back, and don't even think about stabbing yourself with the bourbon bottle." I lightly joked out sarcastically, before heading back to the kitchen and pulling out two small shot glasses for both of us to drink out of while Klaus was gone with Maddox.

At this rate, it seems like we were going to be here for a while.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank those who so far have enjoyed this story. Glad you like it! And I have so many ideas running through my head on this story and cannot wait to let them flow out in the near future. Thanks, again, for reading.


End file.
